A Flair For The Game
by Allrounder
Summary: When a girl gets pinned to the wall by one of Sniper's arrows, Sniper swears off his Huntsman. Meanwhile, the girl is being scrutinized by the other mercs. But perhaps the girl is there for a reason. A reason that would actually save them. Too bad Spy isn't too pleased on another person to spy on. Rated T for language. (Inspired by NikoRu Rene's Meet the Girl) Chapter 16 rewritten!
1. A Great Day for Killing (Civilians)

AN: I don't know if my portrayal of the Medic and the Sniper was good.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Team Fortress 2.**

"Great day to kill, ain't it?" RED Sniper said to no one in particular as he entered the field of battle. Without looking up, he plucked a jar of Jarate out and drenched a cloaked spy to his right. "What the-" The BLU Spy was stopped short as the Sniper out his kukuri and beheaded the spy with a satisfying splut. The sides of his mouth perked up as he sheathes the kukuri and headed up the steps.

"Good start. Now let's get tha' rest."

From a small window that no one would ever notice, Sniper shot down eight BLU mercs with deadly precision. Smirking, he loaded his bow once again and aimed out. There was absolutely no one out there, knowing that if they valued their lives, they'd not get into Sniper's line of fire. After a few minutes of waiting, he noticed a BLU Scout, obviously a new-comer, head straight for the building. Chuckling, he released his grip on the bow and it punctured the Scout's forehead.

"Boom. Headshot." He muttered, before feeling a slight wind brush against the back of his neck. He instantly got his kukuri knife out and slashed behind him, expecting a Spy. Instead, he stopped just in time before it hit the Medic. "Doc." He greeted. The RED Medic nodded. "Zes, it iz me. Would zou please put zat knife somewhere zhere it won't do any harm?" Sniper sheathed the knife, at the same time hiding a bottle of his trademark bottle of yellow liquid in his hands.

"Of course, mate. But I wonder what tha' would- JARATE!" He slammed the jar onto the Medic's head and aimed his bow, expecting to hear the familiar sound of cover blowing and an extremely disgusted sound, but the only thing that was disgusted was a drenched Medic. "Oops. Sorry 'bout that." Sniper apologised.

Medic calmly reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Wiping his head, Medic wore an extremely annoyed face. "I waz going to ask you where Herr Heavy waz, but I should havz known better. See you later, Zniper." He went down the steps and left the Sniper to his work.

Sniper shrugged and turned back to the window, where he shot down a BLU Sniper, Heavy and Soldier. "Five headshots and counting." Sniper smirked. Reloading his bow, he saw as Scout dashed past the building, taking down a BLU Pryo and an Engineer with him. "YEAH! I'm on a roll! Lets go lets go lets go!" He heard the team's most energetic member yell. Obviously an overdose of Bonk! that he had drunk at base.

Sighing, Sniper reloaded his bow and aimed at the interior of the opposite building. He then saw a dark shadow speeding around the second floor. "So long, mate." He muttered as he released the arrow. He waited to hear the familiar scream of the BLU Scout, but it all went silent. "Hm? Did I miss? Well, whateva'. I'll need to get tha' new arrows anyway." He noted his empty quiver and stepped down the stairs.

SMG and Kukuri in hand, he took down a few BLUs down that dared to face Sniper's wrath. Despite taking a good amount of damage from the BLU Engineer's sentries, he managed to heal when he reached the building. Ready to handle the Scout that he missed, he waved his Kukuri around, only to find the shock of his life. A young girl, looking barely over eighteen, was lying unconscious with an arrow sticking out of her back.

"Holy bloody shit."

AN: This story is hard to write. Now, my stories run on review fuel. Creativity costs much higher now. Anyway, please tell me how I am with it.


	2. Let's Practice Medicine

AN: Oh yeah, I forgot to say that this story was inspired by NikoRu Rene's 'Meet the Girl'. I added it to the summary.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Team Fortress 2.**

"MEDIC!" Sniper yelled, bursting through the doors with the girl in hand. The RED Medic was working on Scout's heart with Archimedes and a few of the other doves looking on. "Hey! A little privacy?!" The Scout was, amazingly, conscious. The Medic still had a slight yellow fade to his coat, a dark scowl on the German's face. "What zo you want now? Zo splash more zof zhat disgusting Jarate on ze'me?" That was before he noticed the girl in Sniper's arms. "Hm? Zwhat iz that?"

Sniper got closer to the Medic and let him see the bleeding girl. "Oh, nien! Zorry Zherr Scout. I'll havez to cut zur appointment zhort." The Medic stuffed the Scout's heart back into his ribs and the Quick Fix soon took care of the pieces of bone. Patting the younger man's chest, he shoved The Scout out of his so-called 'clinic'.

Outside, the Scout suspiciously tapped the inside of his ribcage for any form of white fowl. "Wow. Looks like the doc got something right for once. Let's go see if din's ready." He sped off towards the mess hall as Archimedes vultured Scout on the roof, standing on top of a bloody liver that he had swiped when Medic had his back turned.

The Medic motioned the Sniper to place her on the bed where the Scout was first lying on. The Medic's eyes widened a bit at the sight of the bloody gash on her back. "Zwhat happened?" Sniper rubbed his neck. "I accidentally shot 'er when I was sniping in the building." The Medic nodded slowly, calmly reaching for his medi-gun. "Zo you pulled ze arrow out? Zhats not a zmart move. Especially if you hit zher in zhe back." Sniper shrugged. "Hey, I panicked. Can you fix her?" The Medic just aimed his medi-gun at her.

"Schadenfreude"

He flicked the switch and a blast of red light came from the nozzle, bathing the girl in scarlet beams. But instead of the usual sound of tissue reforming, the girl's wound began to increase in size, causing a sickening sound with a pained scream. The Medic turned it off before it tore open her spine. Usually, The Medic would happily wait for the entire patch of skin to evaporate, but he has one rule above all; _Frauen und Kinder sind nicht Probanden_.

"Well, zhat was intriguing." He said, trying to supress a growing crazed smile of pure sadistic aura. Sniper's jaw hit the floor and held Medic's collar. "What d'yah think you were doing, mate?! Yah wanna kill 'er or something?!" Medic shrugged comically. "Hey, I never expected zhe gun to do zhat. It was abzolutely by accident." Then Sniper swore he heard Medic add, "But I'm quite zatizfied with zhe outcome…"

"Whatev'a the problem, can you even help her get better?" Medic shot the bushman a look. "Zniper, what'z my name?" Sniper looked at The Medic funny. "Uh… The Medic?" The Medic smirked. "Ja, zo what do you think I do? Of courze I can heal her; medi-gun or no medi-gun. Now, please leave me zo I can help our little _Mädchen here." _ He shoved the Australian out of the medi-shed and closed the doors with a sinister smile. Carrying the girl to the operating table, he switched on the light, illuminating the entire room. Cracking his knuckles, he picked up his bonesaw.

"Now let'z practise **medicine**."


	3. Mess Hall

AN: Not one of my best ones, but the future ones will be better.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Team Fortress 2.**

The Engineer, taking a stroll through the base, noticed The Sniper waiting outside The Medic's 'clinic'. His hat was tipped, hiding his eyes. "Evening, Snipes." He greeted. "Engy." Sniper grunted in reply. "Soldier's asking everyone to get in the mess hall to- what in the ding dong of hell is happening in there?" Engineer asked but was barely audible due to the rampant sawing and squishing sounds (with the occasional bone snap). Sniper just grabbed his bow and walked past Engineer, muttering 'bloody quack' with every step.

_**Mess Hall**_

Meanwhile in the mess hall, Soldier was on kitchen duty. You might as well call it the 'loading-food-into-weapons-and-shooting-onto-everyone' ammo guy. It all started when Soldier gave Scout some potato glop. And as in 'gave', I mean whacking a potato with Scout's bat on his plate. Scout, peeved by this, threw the potatoes in his face. Soldier loaded his Direct Hit with potatoes and shot it at Scout. Scout dodged it and the potatoes hit Heavy's Sandvich. Heavy, furious about losing his piece-o-meat, loaded his mini-gun with ration pills, and all hell broke loose.

For six hot-blooded mercs, they really can create a mess. The Scout was running everywhere with cans of Bonk! and pouring them on everyone's heads. The Soldier was exploding potatoes everywhere. The Pryo was cowering behind a table without his flamethrower (It was banned from the Mess Hall after 'Flaming Frag Friday') and tried to have a decent meal. The Demoman was laughing with a bottle of scrumpy in hand while shooting frozen fruit from the fridge with his grenade launcher. The Heavy was shooting the ration pills everywhere. The Spy was nowhere to be seen, since he was the first in line and most likely was in the basement.

Then someone made a mistake of firing a piece of frozen meat that hit Sniper square in the face. He was having the crappiest day of his life. Pissed off already from the fact that he hit a defenceless girl in the back, he had no tolerance for the food fight in the hall. He snatched Demoman's sticky bomb launcher and shot it into the air. Raising up three fingers, he told Engineer to cover his ears. Once he hit one, Sniper detonated the bombs that caused the half of the roof to collapse.

"What the bloody hell is going on 'ere?!" He yelled after he got all of their attention. A moment of silence was passed before Spy appeared from thin air. "Le Scout picked a fight with Le Soldier. They caused an all-out food war. Moi was trying to have a simple meal, but le food flying everywhere was only slightly worse than those jars of those ridiculous Jarate." Spy calmly said in near-perfect English. Sniper face-palmed and was about to rage some more before Engineer helped him out. "Ey, Sniper. Let's just step outside for awhile, eh?"

Sniper sighed and plucked out a cigarette from his shirt pocket. But as he left with the Engineer, the Pryo set fire to his cigarette with one of his backup lighters, nearly searing off Sniper's eyebrows. He slammed the door behind him, leaving the other six classes in the rubble. The Scout tore himself out of the tiles, his bat trailing behind. He then noticed Soldier standing in front of him. Smirking, he hit the Soldier's helmet with his Sandman more than enough times to hammer Soldier into the ground.

"Bonk, yah bastard Solly."

_**Lookout Tower**_

The Sniper was perched at the top of the tower, where The Engineer was building a Dispenser. Sparing a glance at his teammate, The Sniper exhaled a large puff of smoke. "What's the food storage for, mate?" Engineer stopped hammering the machine with his wrench and shrugged. "Eh, I dunno. It's something that lets me take my mind off all tha ruckus that the others bang up. Coffee?" The laid back mechanic handed the bushman a small cup, enough to be a thimble.

Sniper held the plastic thimble between his fingers, staring at it weirdly. "Why's it so small?" He asked, drinking the entire thing with one sip. Engineer shrugged. "Dunno. The amount of energy in mah coffee's always spikes when I make it. A thimble is all you can endure to go through the night. It's enough to knock out anyone, even a Scout with two cans of Bonk." The moment he said that, Sniper started to feel woozy. He quickly snapped out of it. "Woah. That's 'un sleepy cuppa Joe." Engineer smirked and returned to his machine.

"So what's with Medic workin' through dinner?" Engineer asked. "Some kind of new medicine?" Sniper shook his head slowly. He decided that he'll tell them all tomorrow. "Uh, some kinda experiment. Yah know, with all his bloody tubes and needles. Probably on his medi-gun." Engineer seemed satisfied with the answer and returned to the now Level 1 Dispenser.

"_Hope the Medic could help her. But if he didn't, I'll rip his damn arms off and stuff it down his craw."_

_**Medic's Office**_

At that time, The Medic could feel a chill run down his back. Shrugging it off as the clinical spasms he had been feeling lately, he reached into the fridge and pulled out a replacement Übercharge meter. "I'm Zorry, young Mädchen. But I'm not able to save your heart. The only way, iz for this." He tried as gently as he could to thrust his hand into the young girl's ribcage and pull out her heart. Ready to stab the meter into it, he was surprised to see an Übercharge meter already pierced and ready for action. The Medic was taken slightly aback, shocked by this new revelation.

"_Zwat? How iz she able to havez an Überchargez meter already in her heartz? Izn't she a civilian? If zo, she zhould havez been healed by my medi-gun. Intriguzing…" _


	4. RED

**Disclaimer: I don't own Team Fortress 2.**

The next day, Medic finally appeared in the mess hall. "Hey, Doc! Decided to finally leave the lab, huh?" The Scout greeted as he handed him his 'cereal'. The Medic said nothing, took his food and sat beside Sniper. "So?" Sniper whispered out of the side of his mouth. Medic scooped up the glop that Scout had somehow made from cornflakes and milk, before pushing the tray away. "I managez to stabilize ze Mädchen's heart, but she's ztill not awake yet." Medic whispered back, before taking a sip from a cup of somewhat normal coffee. "Hm? Ze coffee seemz-" He suddenly fell face-first into the cereal glop, snoring soundly.

Sniper took a glance at the sleeping Medic. "Hey!" He yelled through the hall. "Who made this cof?" Everyone took a suspicious look at their cup, then to the Scout. Scout shrugged. "Oi, I didn't do it. I only 'ake the food. Engy's on coffee duty." He whipped a thumb to the kitchen, where everyone could hear a snore coming from it. The Soldier marched over to the door and kicked it open.

Engineer was lying face down in one of the spare coffee pots, his wrench in a death grip n his right hand. The Soldier pulled Engineer's head out of the pot and yelled right into his left ear. "WAKE UP YOU LITTLE GEAR TWISTING VEGETARIAN MAGGOT! GET YOUR DAMN HEAD OUT OF THE SKIES BEFORE I SHOOT YOU DOWN!" Engineer woke up with a start. "Gah, wut?" He started swinging his wrench around, landing on Soldier's right temple. Stepping over the unconscious soldier, the half-awake Engineer started to hit everything in sight.

When Engineer went after the Demoman, who was swearing in some Scotland fashion, The Sniper decided to take his leave. Closing the humorous scene behind him, Sniper grabbed his gun and waited at the Lookout Tower for the Administrator to announce the next round of battle against BLU. "What are you hiding, Le Sniper?" The Spy asked, decloaking himself behind Sniper.

Sniper wasn't even the slightest bit surprised. "What'rya talkin' about, Spook?" The Spy lit a cigarette and breathed out a puff of smoke. "You and Le Medic were talking about a certain _mademoiselle. _Zou seem quite secretive with that. Was that why Le Medic wasn't at dîner last night? Someone got hurt?" Sniper shrugged. "I have no idea." The Spy looked at him suspiciously. "This isn't about a BLU, now is it?" Sniper shook his head slowly. "'at makes you think I'll be talking to those bloody BLUs? I don't betray mah team, unlike you Spooks."

Spy, used to the insults by the Sniper, silently cloaked himself. "You'd better not be hiding a BLU somewhere. Or my next knife will be in your back." He said, before it all went silent. The Sniper just tipped his hat and lay back, not noticing a pair of eyes staring at him in the Medic's shed.

_**Sometime in the Afternoon, after the mission.**_

"Yahoo! Got the case!" The Scout yelped, swinging the BLU's intel around his arm. "Eat that, yah fuckin' BLUs!" The Pryo followed him through the door, not satisfied with the numerous flaming bodies strewn around the base. "Mmmph mhm mmhmhm." It muttered. "I agree, Pryo. Ze BLUs zwere unnaturally zweak today." The Medic stated. "THOSE WEAK MAGGOTS COULDN'T EVEN HIT A HEAVY!" The Soldier insulted. "Puny little helmet man shut up." Heavy calmly said, much too happy with the number of respawns he caused to get angry with the Soldier. "Heh! I even hit one of those goddamned Spies." Demoman muttered, happily chugging down one of his blood-caked bottles of alcohol. "And he was cloaked! HAHAHA!" The Engineer happily swung his wrench onto his shoulder. "The Spy shocked himself with his own Sapper. What an idiot." The Sniper said nothing, but was obviously satisfied. But the only person who was unnerved was the Spy.

"Oi, what's wrong with ya?" Scout asked, noticing the hardened eyes of the Spy. "Don't all of you think that Le BLUs were particularly weak today? Jot that I'm complaining, but don't zhe think tat the BLUs were somewhat pathetic?" Scout couldn't care less. "Whatever, we defeated 'hem, that's what matters." Scout bashed the intel on the table. "Rite, Sniper?"

That was when they noticed Sniper was gone.

"Hey! Where's da Sniper? Hey, Medic! Did you see him?"

Medic was gone too.

"Wat? Where're they?" Scout scratched his head in question. "Anybod' see them?" They all shrugged. "Maybe they're in their rooms." The girl in the back said, mimicking Engineer's voice. "Yah, most likely. We'll see them at dinner." Engineer said. The double voices alerted them. "Wait, what?" They turned round and saw the eighteen year old girl, smiling and waving. "Bye."

She darted away, leaving the flabbergasted group in the room. Snapping out of it, Spy thrust a gloved finger at the door.

"GET HER!"


	5. Mädchen's Ability

**Disclaimer: I don't own Team Fortress 2.**

"Whatd'ya mean you lost 'er?!" Sniper held The Medic's collar. "Zit was abzolutely by accident. I did not know when zhe would wake up." "If she gets shot by a bloody bullet, I'm gonna punch you lights out!" Doctor snorted. "Excuze me, but who waz the one who zhot the young Mädchen in the firzt plaze?" Sniper hesitated for a few moments, shot a death glare at the Medic and let his collar go. Straightening his shirt, The Medic exhaled and reached for his medi-gun.

"Now let'z go find our little Mädchen, shouldn't we?"

_**The Dorm Corridor**_

"Come back here little cricket!" The Heavy yelled as he tried chasing the girl down the hall. Arms outstretch, it was apparent that Heavy had no wish to let the girl live once he had her. Now, the girl's face was warped in an expression of pure fear and terror. But then again, what kind of person is not afraid of Heavy? As she reached the end of the corridor, she tried to leap through the window but instead ran straight into the thin build of the Spy.

Still hurt from the Medic's operation, smashing into a thin man like the Spy was enough to hit her unconscious. Before she blacked out, she saw the seven mercenaries surrounding her. "Cloaking device? Looks like she didn't exaggerate your abilities…" She complimented before falling unconscious.

Once she was downed, the Spy searched for any symbol that could associate her with the BLUs. "Hmph. There is no symbol to say that she's with le BLUs." He stated. "What a disappointment." Demoman suddenly spotted a small box attached to the belt. "Eh? What's this?" Demoman bent down and detached the box from her waist. "Ey Demo, don't peek into her stuff! There could be a time bomb in there!" He opened it, only to find a stash of trading cards. "Hm? Mighty weird for a lassie to be carrying trading cards, now isn't it? And look at this!" Demoman drew a card of a jellyfish. "This only has a picture of one of those gelatin –like fish! I don't see-"

The Cyclops was cut off when the jellyfish literally jumped out of the card and latched onto The Demoman's head. "GUAH! GET IT OFFA ME! GET IT OFF! ITS BLOODY STINGING MY LAST GOOD EYE! UAAAH!" Engineer reacted immediately and tried to pry the jellyfish off. Instead, he got a gloved fishful of painful stingers. Shaking his gloved hand in pain, he immediately recognised the jelly. "EY! It's a goddamn MAN-O-WAR! SOMEONE WEARING METAL GLOVES GET THE THING OFF DEMOMAN BEFORE IT STINGS HIM TO DEATH!"

Now, pretty much everyone in the room was panicking and no one was trying to help the poor Cyclops. Scout was screaming and trying to bat the jellyfish off Demoman's head. Soldier only paid attention to the 'War' part of the name and started to punch the jelly, screaming, "YOU CALL THAT A STING? THIS'S A STING!" regularly. Pryo was trying to use its flamethrower to burn the jelly off. Engineer was holding back said Pyro. The Heavy was slapping Demoman's head silly. The Spy was the only one keeping calm, studying the now blank card.

"Hmm… Portuguese Man-o-War Jellyfish." He muttered, which caused the Jelly to detach itself from Demo's head and come after Spy. Dropping the card, he drew his butterfly knife, but the jelly instead receded back into the card and slithered back into the deck. The Spy picked up the box, took a glance at the still screaming Demoman and placed the box beside the unconscious girl. Walking over to Demoman, he inspected the man's swollen eye. "Looks like Le Medic will have to take a look at that." He took a sparing glance at the girl. "And this _mystérieux mademoiselle _as well." He then noticed the Medic and the Sniper walking down the hall, opening and closing each door.

"Speak of Le Devil."


	6. Filler: RED vs BLU Part 1

AN: Okay. I fixed ze accents jor the Zpy and ze Medic. Or at leazt, tried to. I'm not uzed to a French accentz character. A filler chapter, but not too much of a filler.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Team Fortress 2.**

"Hey, Medic!" Scout waved at the German. "Demoman's down!" Sniper and Medic whipped their heads to the group at the end of the hallway. The Medic glanced at the Sniper and stuck up a finger. "You, act obliviouz. When they are distracted, take the _Mädchen_ back to zhe clinik. I'll meet jou there." He whispered to the Sniper. "Hey Doc! Did'ja hear me?" The Scout yelled. "Ja! I heard!" The Medic yelled back. As he ran towards the group, Sniper followed quietly behind.

Reaching them, Scout waved his Sandman in question. "Oi, where did ya and Snipes go? This girl's been causing such a ruckus 'ere!" He poked the girl with the wooden bat. The Medic ignored him and proceeded to inspect Demoman's eye. "Hmm… How can you get a Portugueze Man-of-War jellyfish zting out here? Zo matter. Zhe medi-gun zwill soon take care of zhat. Now, will you ztand ztill? A sting like zhat could kill you by running around like zhat." He asked, trying to aim the nozzle at the Demoman who was running like a madman.

While the rest were watching the Medic trying to aim at the eye of the Demoman, Sniper was silently carrying the unconscious girl away. He pocketed the box and closed the door silently, not letting anyone but the Spy notice. "Hmm?" He hummed before cloaking himself. Slipping out the door, he saw as Sniper carried her over to The Medic's 'clinic'. Picking the cigarette out of his mouth and stomping it under his boot, he snooped over to the door and slipped inside.

He then felt a kukuri blade, barely inches from his neck. "Yah make a move, BLU Spook, and I'll chop the life outta' ya- Oh. It's just you." The Sniper sheathed his kukuri. The Spy de-cloaked. "How did you know it was me?" He threw a cigarette over to Sniper. He catched it with two fingers. "Once you've seen the flicker offa friendly cloaked Spook, yah burn it into the memory."

Lighting it with a lighter, he saw the Spy reach to his pocket for his butterfly knife. "Don't worry. I'm not one of yers. I saw a hint of Jarate on yer suit. Sorry 'bout this morning, by tha' way." He tapped on the Spy's right shoulder. "For a hater, yah really have no idea how to get it out completely, huh mate?" The Spy still drew his butterfly knife and spun it expertly. "Where did you bring ze girl?" He demanded. Sniper shrugged. "Wat girl? You mean the Shelia that you took down in the dorms? I'm sure you wouldn't lose her."

The Spy caught the knife by its handle and brandished it around. "Looks like I von't be able to get the ansfer out of you. But I warn vou; If she's with the BLUs, my knife won't only be in her back." Sniper shrugged. "You've already used that threat." After some snooping around, the Spy left with a simple statement, "Next mission with ze BLUs is before dîner."

Once he was gone, Sniper let out a deep sigh and hopped onto the patient's chair. Detaching one of his arrows from the ceiling, it revealed a thick black tarp that pinned the girl up with arrows on each corner. Tearing away another arrow, the girl flopped into his arms. She was unbelievably light, The Sniper able to carry her effortlessly with one hand. He set her gently on the seat. She was still unconscious.

Sniper reached into his pack and took out the box of cards. Placing it beside her, he found some pieces of paper and a pen. Scribbling down a few words, he set it with the box. Grabbing his sniper rifle in the corner (he wanted to be able to see who he's killing), he sped out into the land that was Teufort, ready to kill anyone who wants to try and move the bomb cart to their base.

In short, headshot all the people that got too close.


	7. Filler: RED vs BLU Part 2

AN: Now, what's a RED without a BLU? This is my second filler. I'm going to do one more filler, then back to the main storyline.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Team Fortress 2.**

For some reason, the REDs and the BLUs were evenly matched. The bomb cart was so well defended, it didn't move an inch. Each time one of them was respawned, they were almost immediately murdered and was brought back to the base. Overtime didn't help either. The Administrator seemed to be bent on dragging the mission as long as possible.

"You wanna some of this, tough guy?!" RED Scout yelled as he shot three Scattergun shots into the BLU Heavy's face. He didn't get the chance to gloat before being stabbed in the back by the BLU Spy. Noticing a flash of red run past him, he tried to give chase before the RED Demoman whacked him dead with his bottle.

RED Demoman laughed heartily and shot a few more grenades behind him, hitting a BLU Scout and a BLU Engineer. "KA-BOOM! HAHAHA!" He laughed, bouncing a grenade of a wall and into a BLU Pryo. "Who's 'ext?!" He yelled, not noticing the yellow coloured card on the floor. "'Ey, Demoman! Look out!" RED Engineer yelled out from the entrance of the tunnel, but was ignored. Demoman accidentally stepped onto the card, causing an array of ropes to appear and pin him to the ground.

"Ow! What 'e bloody-?" Demoman couldn't finish his words before he noticed the dark being over him. The being aimed a dice gun at Demoman's head. "Who tha'-?" The person fired and the dice was shot right into Demoman's skull. "Call me Death." He said as the still-rotating dice bullet rolled a five, exploding his skull into a million fragments. In the huge explosion, there was absolutely no chance that anyone in the tunnel would have lived through it.

The teenager then walked out of the flames, barely hurt. His face was scarred lightly, his mouth stretched in a tight line. He was as tall as the Spy, but slightly bulkier and menacing. He was wearing a simple blue t-shirt with a card strap attaching from his left shoulder, its three pockets having one coloured card in each with the three primary colours on the card's cover. Strapped onto his back was a holster for the dice gun and a remote shaped pouch. On the right of his maroon coloured belt was a card box. He wore cuffed blue gloves. He was also wearing brown slacks, three blue stripes crossing each of his leg. Inside his pockets were plastic bags of some trail mix. His shoes were dirtied blue sneakers.

Admiring the RED and BLU bodies strewn around, he suddenly stopped, reached into the grey box at his waist and pulled out a red card. "Rapier." He whispered into the card, and the card was replaced with a hilariously sharp sword. "Hello." He said, swinging the sword backwards and decapitating a cloaked RED Spy.

"And goodbye."

**-Page Break-**

The eighteen year old pulled the cart across the tracks, the rapier on his back. "Where are you?" He asked into the air. "Did the explosion scare you off?" He lugged the cart up the incline. "Funny, since you like traps as much as I do." He chuckled slightly. "Trap this." The moment he reached the surface, he was shot in the head. Sniper reloaded his rifle and shot another his face for good measure. He had sniped the last of the BLUs, so all he had to do was to wait until the Administrator announced RED's victory. But then the card box caught his eye.

Bending down, he picked up the box and noticed that it was exactly like the girl's. "So this 'ere crazed card user had something to do with tat Shelia?" Sniper placed the box down carefully. "When she wakes up, she's gonna have a lotta explaining to do." He swung his rifle onto his shoulder and walked back to the base as the familiar Administrator's voice boomed through the air.

"VICTORY!"


	8. Filler: RED vs BLU Part 3

AN: Okay, I'm here to clear a few things up.

One; the cards have a limit. (Spoiler hammer hits him on the head)

Two; the box plays an important part when the girl tries to avoid interrogation. (Spoiler hammer pins him to the ground)

Three; any of the weapons the RED girl and the BLU guy use ARE NOT MAGIC. (Spoiler hammer breaks his skull)

(Respawns)

Thank you for reading this.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Team Fortress 2.**

Back at the base, the REDs were battered, annoyed and somewhat angry. They were assembled in the mess hall and Engineer was on food duty. Soldier held his head with his right hand as he scooped up the tomato soup with his spork. "Eight respawns. Eight damn respawns. What a disgrace." He muttered, poking the cabbage on his plate.

Beside him, Scout was eating a spongy stick of celery. His head was wrapped in a cast, only leaving a gap for his mouth and his left eye. "Stoopid faulty respawn system. Left a fuckin' bullet in mah head." He remarked and tried to get a decent crunch from the green vegetable, but failed. Demoman was tapping the table in anxiety. His plate was still full. "Damn dice gun exploded mah skull. Whatt'er weird weapon." He tried to find his appetite to eat the dinner. "You can say that again." Engineer said, sitting beside Demoman. "I'ma done with my shift. Anyways, I tried to warn yah. But you just ran into de tunnel without listening. Those cards 'ere like magic 'er something."

The mercenaries at the table thought back to the times they had come with a brush with magic. Merasmus. The Headless Horsemann. Other powerful enemies. They nearly laughed when they remembered their defeats.

"It's not magic. It's zcience." Spy suddenly cut in, placing his food tray on the other side of the table. "O? Wat makes yah so sure?" Scout asked. The Spy cut the celery into small, equal pieces with his butterfly knife. "I found one of ze cards on ze ground. It had a teleportzer in ze exterior fibre. I was going to give it to vou, Engineer." The Spy slid a yellow coloured card along the table to the Engineer.

Everyone at the table darted away from the card. Demoman even let out a small scream. Spy face-palmed. "It's not active, imbéciles. Ze picture is gone." The Engineer recovered and picked up the card. It was different from the one that attacked Demoman, having a text at the bottom. "Bullet bomb. Simple and straight to the point." Engineer read out. He flipped the card to the yellow cover, his eyes resting on a smudged blue stamp at the corner. "Yep. This is from the BLUs." Engineer remarked, handing it to the Demoman.

Demoman immediately tried to rip it apart. All he got were pained muscles and a dislocated finger. "Indestructible. I wonder if that lassie we all saw in the dorms had tha same?" He passed it over to the Scout. The Scout glanced at the card, shot an angry scowl at it and passed it to the Soldier. Soldier didn't even wait. He ran outside, grabbed his rocket launcher and fired at the card on the ground. Not even a little singed. Cursing, he brought it back in and slammed it onto the table.

"Well, now that we had taken ouver turns trying to destroy zis thing," Spy took the card from the table. "Let's see whether anyvone can at least blast a hole in zis." The Spy brought his empty tray ,which he had eaten during the attempts, to the dumping bin and left the mess hall, ignoring the lighter-playing Pryo and the gun-cleaning Heavy in the corner.

But then, Scout looked around with his eye and noticed that there were two people missing from the hall.

"Oi! Where's da Medic and Snipes?!"


	9. Proclaim of Interrogation

**Disclaimer: I don't Team Fortress 2.**

_**Medic's Clinic**_

The girl, sitting upright, was re-reading the note and examining the box when she heard the door open. It was Sniper. She 'eeped' reached for the flap of the box. "Woah. No need to panic, mate. I'mma here with yer food." She noted Sniper's thick Australian accent. "Okay…" She carefully moved towards Sniper, hand above the flap on the card box. Sniper put the tray down on the table and motioned the girl to eat.

She sat on the patient's chair and silently ate bite-by-bite of the vegan meal, not taking eyes off Sniper. He had his hat tipped, so she couldn't tell if he was awake. Heck, she couldn't even tell if he was alive. Just as she was going to walk over and check for herself, he suddenly spoke out. "I'm Sniper, by tha' way."

Sniper? That was his name? "W-Were you the o-one who left the note? The one that says, _'Keep out of sight?'_" She asked. Sniper leaned onto a wall and nodded. "O-Oh." She responded. She then finished the tomato glop. She left the tray as it was and looked around frantically. She walked around and looked under, over and inside pretty much everything in the place. "Can I halp you with something?" Medic asked, appearing from the back door of the clinic. The girl let out a small shriek and drew a yellow card from the box and threw it at Medic's feet, which wrapped him in metal chains.

Sniper ran to his side and tried to undo the chains. She then realised her mistake. "I-I'm sorry…you can't pull the chains out. T-They're indestructible. H-Here. I'll help." She silently picked up the card and whispered into the card. "Chain snare." The chains suddenly let Medic loose and returned to the card, the picture of chains appearing on the card. She slotted it back into the box and bowed in apology. "Sorry…"

The Medic got up and dusted himself off. "Zit's okay. Anywayz, how are you feelingz?" She held her right forearm with her left hand. "F-Fine, I guess. I just have a little headache." She rubbed the back of her neck, before remembering what she had wanted to find. "Um…would any of you had seen a dice gun around here? It looks like a big j-jar with dice inside."

A hand suddenly handed her a red lined dice gun, filled to the brim with six-sided dice. "Oh! Thank you." She thanked, noticing that the strap holster was also in the hand. Taking them both, she equipped them before she noticed the person who had handed her the items. It was a tall, thin man that she recognised well.

"Spy?!"

The Spy stepped out from the darkness.

"Yes. It iz me. Now, will someone please tell me vhats going on here?"

**-Page Break-**

_**Conference Room**_

The remaining six mercenaries, sleepy and annoyed, were sitting around the table with the RED intelligence in the middle. But this time, they weren't focused on the case. They were rudely pulled from their well-needed sleep to the conference room, where the red blood stains splattered on the wall made their temper rise.

Scout was trying to keep himself awake by hitting himself with the Sandman, but the sound of his skull hitting the bat was annoying. Soldier felt like tearing his fists into a certain Demoman for snoring so loudly. Pyro was flicking its lighter, not even the least bit tired. Demoman was asleep, his bottle of scrumpy in one hand and an un-activated grenade in the other. Heavy was tapping his fingers on the table, which were more like earthquakes than taps. Engineer was strumming a tune, which Scout was trying to stay awake against.

After ten minutes of silence, Spy entered the room with Sniper and Medic. He shot three shots into the air, waking the sleeping mercs up. "Wha?" They said in unison. Spy cleared his throat. "Everybody, you may be wondering why I have called you all here." The drunk Demoman pointed the end of the bottle at Spy. "Yah betcha foot soles, Spook. Now why don't cha tell everyone why you called us 'ere?"

Spy ignored him. "Sorry for asking you to come so late, but zhis is important." Spy stepped back and allowed the girl to step forward. Red striped black hair, black eyes and a slight tan on her skin were rather prominent. She was wearing a red blouse with a red fibre sling connecting from her left shoulder to her right hip. Cards the colour of green, purple and orange are slotted in the front pockets. On the back, there was a dice gun holster and a pouch the size of a TV remote. As for her lower body, she was wearing a belt with a hook to hang the jet-black card box from. She was wearing jeans under a skirt with red stripes crossing each thigh. Her shoes were simple red sneakers.

Having erased the memory of stopping the girl in the dorms, they acted as if they had seen her for the first time. Reactions from having a girl in the base were varied throughout the mercs. After a few minutes of gawking, Scout managed snapped out of it. "What'er hell is she doing 'ere?! She's a defenceless girl, for goodness' sake!" The girl looked down in embarrassment.

The Spy ignored him. "Sniper accidentally zhot her when we vere in ze mission two days ago." Accusing glances were shot at Sniper. "But Medic had healed her." The Medic looked uninterested in the subject. Engineer decided to cut in. "So whate'ya want us to do 'bout it? We can just send her back to the city, can't we?" The Spy stood quietly for a while before pulling out a file.

Whipping it onto the table, it released a bunch of photos of the BLU card user, planting cards everywhere. "Zhis is why. Ze Administrator obviously vanted zhis girl to be a part of us. As long ze BLUs have this guy, ouver chances of winning is lower." The Scout swung the Sandman onto his shoulder and yawned. "So? We won t'day." The Spy nodded. "Yes, but we probably von't be lucky next time. But I don't understand vhy they have a guy vhile we have a girl. What's vhy I want to discuss avout." The Heavy spoke up. "Discuss vhat?" Crushing the cigarette under his shoes, The Spy said in a low voice, low enough to let everybody hear except the girl,

"Let us interrogate her."

AN: If you guys know anything about the Spy's interrogations, you should know how forceful he can be.


	10. Misunderstood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Team Fortress 2.**

The Sniper looked from behind the tinted glass into the interrogation room. The Interrogation Room had only one table and a chair, which the girl sat on. A bright lampshade above them illuminated the room. He jolted back into reality when he saw the Spy forcefully push the girl's head down, her eyes facing directly at table where pictures of the BLU card user resided. He was planting card traps, shooting exploding dice and even using a remote-like machine to make the REDs turn on themselves.

"Look z'ere, _mademoiselle. _Tell me what business vou and this man have here."She closed her eyes, turning away from a picture of Demoman's shattered skull. "I-I…" She looked queasy, the Sniper noted. "I've never seen t-this person before." She said, obviously lying. The Spy tilted his head and released his grip on the girl's head. Flipping open his Spy-Tron 3000, he pulled out a cigarette. "You have ze same abilities as 'im." He lit the cigarette and bit onto it. "Cards, teleport zpecific things by voice-activation." He breathed out a puff of smoke. "Actz as a transmitter, no?" He bit back onto the cigar and tapped on one of the pictures. It was him shooting a flurry of dice onto a sentry, where RED Engineer was upgrading. "They both vere destroyed. The number on the dice depicts the size of explosion, no?"

The girl said nothing and eyed the picture in the far corner. It was a picture of Demoman being attacked by the jellyfish. She must say, it was rather funny, but she had more than enough common sense than to laugh in front of Spy. Spy caught her eye. "Ah, yes. Ze accidental attack on Demoman. Zhat's why I'm here. Vhy did ze _personne veule _attack even zhough vou vere not zhere?" When the girl didn't respond, the Spy drew his butterfly knife, opened the blade and stabbed the table through the picture of the BLU card user using the remote-like machine.

"Believe me, I do vot hurt _les filles._ But if you can't give me a good reason, I vill cut you." Spy gave a clean jerk and the knife let itself loose from the table. Sniper felt like ripping Spy's throat out. The girl was unfazed, but started fidgeting incessantly. "I-I was awake… I looked a-around and couldn't find my cards. I p-panicked and tried calling out Scott but he must have been with you…" The Spy flipped his knife close and thrust it into his pocket. "I believe that zhis Scott, of yours is zhis guy?" He tapped on the picture of the BLU card dealer.

The girl frantically shook her head. "No! Scott isn't h-him. Scott's the jellyfish. That…that thing is not even considered a human." She started to shudder. Sniper was about to bust in there and check if she was okay, before Spy asked her one last question. "Then, who is this man?" The girl raised her head, black pupils dilated and staring straight at Spy, said a steady, strong sentence that she was trying too hard to hold.

"He's my brother."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: For the people still thinking that the girl's weapons are magic, NO THEY ARE NOT. THEY ARE JUST SCIENCED OUT. I mean, the Scout uses a bat, yet he can kill tens of people without blinking. Is it magic? No. It's a plain old bat that used the good old hit-and-run technique. Engineer makes teleporters. Are they magic? No. It comes from science. I'll explain the weapons' creation in later chapters.

(Spoiler hammer tries to hit author, but he presses a button that slides a metal slide over his head, causing the hammer to break apart)

Oh yeah, in an additional response to a review made by Xguy110, this is not a cross-over. Why would you think that it was anyway?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2.**

After three minutes of interrogation, Spy decided to take leave it at that. Leading the girl out, he ordered the half-awake Scout to bring her to the dorms. After throwing Scout the key, Spy met Sniper in the hallway. "Well?" Sniper asked. Spy flipped open his Spytron 3000 and took out a cigarette. "All I've got out ov her is zhat the BLU man iz her brother and that she was recuitzed into RED by ze Admainistrator with a letter." The Sniper kicked a random stone on the floor. "Is that it? Not much, don't you think mate?" The Spy rubbed his neck. "Zes. No name, no story, no anyzhing. I'll get ze answers out of her, one way or another…" He trailed off, walking down the hall with a dark shadow upon his face.

Meanwhile, The Scout was trying to make some conservation with the girl. "So…where'ya from?" He asked. The girl stayed silent and just walked along beside Scout. The Scout nudged her slightly. "Hey, don't tell me that you're from nowhere? Come on. What's wrong with telling us where'ya from? After all, we know where tha'rest came from. I'm from Boston, Solly's from Midwest, Demoman's from Scotland, Engy's from Texas, Heavy's from Russia, Medic's from Germany, Snipes' from Aussie and Spy's from France. Well, tha's The Pryo, but how would you even know what's under that frickin' mask? I mean…" The Scout started rambling on and on.

After a few minutes of Scout's blabbering, she decided to finally respond. "I-I'm from London…" The Scout looked at her questioningly. "Really? Yah don't look like a Brit." The ends of her mouth perked up slightly. "I-I don't talk to too m-many people…" She said. "Oh." The Scout remarked, stifling a yawn. The girl took a glance at the dazed Scout. "Um…if you're too t-tired, I could find the r-room myself…" She suggested.

The Scout snapped out of his daze and looked incredulously at her. "Wha-? Girlie, you know who ya talking to? I'm da Scout! I never 'get tired'!" She took a step away from the Scout's outburst, not used to people shouting so loud. "Anyways, here's yah room." He waved to the wooden door on his right. He pulled out a gold key and inserted it into the lock. Twisting the door open, the stale air of the room rushed out. The Scout wrinkled his nose, but the girl didn't flinch.

Stepping inside, she noted the empty locker, bare bed and the worn desk. The Scout rubbed the back of his neck. "Yah, it's a bit broken. But what'eya expect from a two hundred year old room?" The girl just silently stepped inside the room. "Not much, but's enough-" The Scout got cut off by a bellowing down the hall. It was Heavy, half-asleep, getting into a fistfight with Soldier. The rest of the mercs were trying to separate them, but they were getting nowhere. The Scout took a glance at the scene and sighed. "Look, I've gotta take care of this. No one can sleep with 'his racket. I'll let'ja get settled." He handed her the key, swung his bat onto his shoulder and strolled down the hall, leaving the girl in the room.

She shut the door silently, shutting out all the metal-hitting-bone sounds outside and tried to air the room with the lone window in the room. All she got was a face full of smoke and the sickly scent of blood. She coughed slightly and waved the dirty air out. She unhooked her backpack and pulled out several jars of dice, bundles of power plugs and wires, eight plastic bags of trail mix, three replacement card boxes filled to the brim with cards, a small microphone that could easily fit into her ear and folded clothes.

She then produced a rag and started to wipe the locker clean. She nearly cringed at the sight of the petrified black dust that lined the interior. "When was the last time did they clean it?" She thought, throwing the rag aside. Pulling out a blue card, she then opened one of her dice jars and picked out one, flipping the number 'two' on the top. Gently placing the dice onto the card, she placed it inside the locker. She slammed it close with surprising force. A silent explosion then occurred, rocking the locker slightly and filled the room with white smoke.

Coughing, she waved the smoke out of the room by the window. She then stepped forward and examined the locker. The explosion had countered the water that had flooded the locker, cleaning the locker effectively. "Much better." She muttered, taking her jars of dice and placing them into the far back of the locker. It was then followed by the clothes, wires, card boxes, the trail mix and the microphone, placed at the entrance due to the contents filling up the space.

Closing the locker, she moved on to the bed. It was not all that clean; blood and dirt staining the fibres. Biting her lower lip, she tore the sheets off and threw them into a laundry bag that was in the corner. After a bit of digging around, she found a few stale, yet clean bed sheets under the bed. It was in a box, but she had to take her chances.

After refurbishing both, she unlatched her sling from her body, swung it onto one of the hooks behind the door and slumped tiredly into a chair. Sighing soundly, she searched through her bag and pulled out a small picture frame. She stared longingly at the picture, wiping the bits of gravel and dust off the glass. It was a picture of her, younger but happier, being hoisted on a younger version of the BLU card dealer that was grinning away. She smiled sadly at the picture, memories flowing through her mind like a river…...


	12. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't Team Fortress 2.**

"_Why do you have these cards, brother?" The twelve year old girl asked, sitting in the grassy field and flipping through the cards in her hand. The thirteen year old boy approached her, raised an eyebrow and picked up the cards that she was playing. "Did you look through my bag again?" He asked accusingly, lifting the flap of the card box at his hip and slotting the cards inside. The girl shook her head innocently and smiled. "No…" She trailed off, getting up and dusting herself off. "I… found them in your room. You should have made a better combination, brother." She giggled, revealing a blue dice gun that she had kept hidden from view. The boy immediately snatched it away, biting his lip in annoyance. "You shouldn't have taken this, sister, or the cards. Those can actually hurt you." _

_The girl tilted her head to a side. "Really? How could six-sided dice and picture cards hurt you?" The boy holstered the gun onto his back. "Sorry, sis. Father does not like it when I show off." The girl playfully nudged her brother in the ribs. "Hey, come on… Just this once. I won't tell anybody…" She whined. The boy hesitated for a few moments before exhaling in defeat._

"_Fine, but please. Just don't tell Father, for both of our sakes."_

**-PB-**

"Oi! Why did'ja do 'at?!" She was violently pulled back to the present by the Scout's shriek, followed by a whacking sound. She sneaked over to the door and opened it a crack. The fight had become a full thrown brawl. "Oh, now yer gonna get it! Come'ere yer little varmit!" The Engineer yelled, drawing his wrench and swung it at Scout's head. "Oh yeah?! BRING IT ON YOU GEAR TWISTING-!" He was cut short by the wrench hitting his skull. "That'll teach ya."

"FIRE BREATHING PIECE OF VEGETARIAN MEAT!" The Soldier yelled, forcing Pryo to the floor and whacking him with the blunt end of his shovel. "MMPH MPHM MHHM!" The Pryo, probably cursing, tried to reach for its fire axe to carve Soldier apart. "MAGGOT!" Soldier cursed, holding Pryo by the collar and pinning it to the wall. Then Pryo got a hold of its flamethrower…

"Ya gonna regret that, Spook." The Sniper said, wiping off the blood from his arm. He took his still=sheathed kukuri and hit Spy's right temple. The Spy recovered and straightened his suit. "You shouldn't have done that." He muttered, using the blunt handle of his butterfly knife and jabbed into the Sniper's ribcage. He continued to hit Sniper mercilessly until Pryo set both of them on fire.

Medic dodged Heavy's punch and watched in awe as the fist broke the wall behind him. "Now now, zon't be zo rash, Zherr Heavy." He soothed, dodging another punch. "I'm zure that vhatever you vare angry avout doesn't 'ave-" He was cut short as the Heavy punched his chest, cracking a few of his ribs and puncturing one of his lungs. Coughing, he was about to sedate the bear of the man before a wave of flames hit both of them.

Demoman, surprisingly, was the only one that wasn't fighting. The cyclops was just lying on the floor, grenade launcher in one hand and an empty bottle in the other. He didn't even flinch when he was set on fire, exploding the alcoholic residue in the bottle and penetrating his skin.

**-PB-**

The girl, tired and having zero tolerance to such violence, just walked over to her card sling, tore out a red card and slid it over. She made sure to avoid the fire mounds. She then slammed the door, flopped onto her bed and waited. "Three…Two…One." She counted down. A loud splash soon followed, together with a few yells and explosions by a dazed Demoman.

Closing her eyes, she smiled as she saw the images of the past return, playing in high-definition through her mind.


	13. The RED Pryo Part 1

AN: For a response to another review….Dude. They're sleepy. Dazed. Cranky. They're pretty much violent zombies that only want to get to bed. They could be angry at anybody. Yes, Engineer likes the Scout the most. But if that Scout is yelling and hitting everyone's head in the middle of the night, what would you think Engineer might do?

Medic is Heavy's favourite merc. He would murder the entire bunch for touching his gun, but there's a chance that he'll spare Medic. But he's like a hibernating bear; attacks when provoked. Now Scout is running around hitting sleepy mercs with a bat. The half-asleep Heavy would obviously hit the closest thing that he deems 'Scout'. And who's the merc that always is right beside him? Medic.

Sniper and Spy…You already know how much they hate each other. A little bit of understanding, but they outright hate each other. Spy backstabs while he's sniping, Sniper douses him with Jarate when he tries to backstab. What to say?

Okay, I understand that Pryo and Soldier isn't quite a good brawl factor. But Soldier usually screams at everyone while Pryo silently tries to burn the crap out of everyone. Soldier, in my opinion, hates friendly fire the most. After all, he's been through 'war' and a lot of 'battles' (that were more like slaughter houses), so he really hates his comrades even showing the littlest bit of betrayal.

Speaking about the Pryo, this chapter focuses on the relationship between the girl and…it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Team Fortress 2.**

_Standing beside her brother, the thirteen year old girl eagerly watched as her brother shifted into a fighting stance. His eyes shifted from his two targets, calmly eying them. Suddenly, his right hand drew the dice gun from his back while the left pulled out one of his cards. "Watch this." He muttered, throwing the card onto a nearby tree while blasting a hole in another. Returning to his usual stance, he smirked as he holstered the dice gun._

_Stepping forward, the girl scratched her head. "Um…what am I supposed to see here?" She asked. Smiling slowly, her brother held her back. "Wait for it…" The left tree then burst into flames, while the other exploded into a million shards. The girl stepped back in awe. "What was-?" The boy balanced another card on his index finger and laughed._

"_That, dear sister, was two of the best traps in the world."_

-BEEP BEEP BEEP-

Once again, she was pulled out of the dream world and flung back into reality. Dazedly, she lifted an arm and struck the top of the clock, hopefully shutting the annoying beeping that came from the clock. The silence signified her success. She tiredly sat up from the bed and checked the time. 5.45 a.m. Great. She could have squeezed in a few more dream sequences, but nooo… wait, who set the alarm anyways? She has the only key. Oh well, can't worry about that now, can she?

Getting up, she caught a look of herself in the mirror. She nearly threw up. Her hair was frizzled in such a way that it was incomprehensible, clothes wrinkled so badly until she looked like she was wearing rags and her skin was dusty and dirtied, possibly from the smoke in the battlefield that came through the window. Sighing, she picked a few clothes out of the locker, staggered down the hall and hoped that the bathroom wasn't as dirty as she expected it to be.

Thankfully, it wasn't. Twenty shower stalls, one clean tiled floor and a slight lemony scent. Not what you would expect from the nine men sharing one dorm, she thought. Not that she was complaining. Placing her clean clothes outside, she stripped off her dirtied clothing and entered one of the stalls. Locking the door, she adjusted the temperature and let the warm water flow over her body in infinite bliss.

Sighing contentedly, she knew for a fact that her brother was doing the same. They were so alike in looks, personality and thoughts until it was impossible for her brother to talk to a person without stuttering. But he was indeed ruthless, heartless and undoubtedly loyal. That was something that she had once taken for granted. Then she got stabbed in the back. Painfully. She winced as the memories came flowing back…

_She screamed as she saw her mother and father vaporize before her eyes. She was paralyzed with fright, unable to react to the dice bullet that tunnelled a hole beside her. Rolling a two, she was blasted into the corner and she saw in horror as the man stood over her and pointed the knife at her forehead…_

She shook her head and waved the memory away. She hated to cry, even in the shower. The last thing she wanted to do was reinforce the reason she was even here. She turned off the shower, dried herself off and quickly got dressed. She didn't bother with anything extra. In war, what's the use for beauty? It's all about survival. More memories came…

_She gasped as she saw the dead man in front of her, pinned down by chains. He was her first kill. Her very first. She never felt the guilt that came, but she felt the depression. The man's face was sickening, and before she knew it, she was setting his corpse on fire…_

She slapped her head to block out the image. No, she wasn't a killer. She was a trapper. Her brother was the killer. She trapped and let go, he trapped and killed. If she could remember her first victim, she would be soul-searching for half of the day and turn up with one name. Him? Well, he could think for a few minutes and he would tell you the number of bodies, ways of killing, but no names. Ruthlessness means no mercy, no relationships, no care. She cringed at the thought. No, it wasn't a day for horrible memories. A day for interrogation. Only that.

Nothing else.

**-PB-**

The Pryo was a simple person. It liked fire, it played with fire and it killed with fire. But after the battle, people forgot who it really was. A human being. Actually, the main reason it uses the goggles was to prevent itself from watching the horrible sequence of death. In fact, it is absolutely aware of its destruction and pain. It uses it to calm itself from the guilt. It had never seen things past its lighter, since there was nothing to see. Wake, burn, eat, change and sleep. Extinguish and repeat.

But it never really expected for another person, let alone a **female**, walk into the base and say, 'Hi! I'm a killer!" After all, she doesn't have a somewhat threatening weapon, no armour, not even a mask like it. But she was information on another much more threatening version of her, so what to say? Heck, it was sure that it could burn the fibres off her and her cards. But all it felt was satisfaction. Why?

Well, that's because now it doesn't have to face the eight crazy males by itself.

AN: Hey, she must have someone to talk to that doesn't explode in her face, right?


	14. The RED Pryo: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Team Fortress 2.**

As she walked around Goldrush, she scaled the area. In fourteen minutes, the rest of the mercs would wake up, eat some abomination and start fighting. Spy's probably going to lock her in the interrogation room for the entire period. Not that she was complaining, but she really wanted her pay. After all, if she didn't support her grandmother, who will? Then again, there was her brother, but he had to support their grandfather. That was a little agreement between them when they were younger. Support the one that cared for you.

Her great-grandmother was the one who provided the trapping gene; her legacy leaving the family with a huge inheritance. But she wouldn't die. So the family decided to take matters into their own hands. It was because of this that her parents were dead. An uncle or cousin that she never knew, trying to kill her with their dice guns and traps. Her brother was the one that saved her by blasting the attacker to bits. She never really thanked him. She just saved him back by trapping another relative that invaded their home, who nearly took her brother's head off. But then the inheritance was lost when someone set the safe-house on fire. Then they started fighting against each other by blaming the fire against each other, and the fighting caused her grandmother and grandfather to be separated from each other and relied on their grandchildren to live.

Yup, she had one of the best families in the world.

**-PB-**

The Pryo took a morning stroll around the battlefield, trying to take in the tranquillity of the place. But to its eyes, it was a complete paradise of candy and light-heartedness. Pryo hated the morning ceasefires. It was a waste of such tranquillity, and the word 'ceasefire' was enough to set Pryo off and burn the paint off the entire place. Pryo actually liked working with its teammates. The only downside was that it had to wear the mask and pretend to be an ash-thirsty, flame throwing pyromaniac. The Administrator had given it the mask, believing that the mask would prove its performance by letting it believe that it was actually making its enemies die of laughter, not burning the crap out of them.

It continued its stroll until it hit its head on something hard. It had reached the grail that separated the RED and BLU areas. Sighing through its filter, Pryo then turned around and headed back. Then it noticed the girl flipping through her cards, sitting on some bags of corpse-grade limestone. At first, its first instinct was to charge at the girl and set her on fire, but thought against it.

Walking over to her, he greeted her any normal Pryo would. "Mmrnimng." She seemed surprised by the masked pryotechnician's presence, a card already out and pointed at it. "O-Oh. Sorry about that." She said, slotting the card back into the box. Pryo shrugged and sat beside her. "Mm Mmfer." It responded. "Mmy mrm mo mmfmfm?" The girl rubbed the back of her neck. "Why? Well, I-I like to take morning walks. H-Helps clear my mind."

The Pryo was completely taken aback. No one outside of Teufort had ever guessed its speech before! "Mph mf fof mof mmphm?" The girl shrugged. "Lucky guess?" "Mphm." Pryo responded, somewhat satisfied. They then sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes before the girl asked Pryo a question.

"So why do you wear that mask anyway?"

Normally, that would make the Pryo set the asker on fire and 'mmph' her to mind her own business, but it just grunted something that any eighteen year old could understand, even through a filter. "…I guess you don't like to talk about it. Sorry that I asked then." The girl said, taken aback. Getting up silently, she started back to the base. "I-I didn't mean to offend you…" She muttered as she walked.

Through the Pryo's mask, it could see the normality in the girl. While the goggles reflect the worst in people into the best in imagery, it also reflects the best in people into the worst in imagery. But the girl was so balanced, she looked the same as anybody would see through the goggles. While the rest were crazy, she was perfectly sane. What it translated as hostile information that could be used against it was just a brief, friendly question that could let her understand it better. Perhaps it shouldn't be so paranoid.

Sighing in defeat, the Pryo dug its fingers under the lines of its mask…

And jerked it off.

AN: This chapter was written when I was sleepy, so please tell me what you think. Yes, I should write this when I'm more awake, but that's not gonna happen. Work, work and more work. *Sigh*


	15. RED: Scout is Annoying

AN: For the record, I expanded the map of Goldrush.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Team Fortress 2.**

_The house was dark and quiet, only the sound of soft snoring resonating through the wood planks that made the house. The main door then sent out a sound of clicking, which signified the turning of the tumblers in the lock. After a few gear twists, the door creaked open and allowed the gentle moonlight to enter the house. A hand appeared, searching the side wall for a switch of some kind. Flicking it open, the corridor was lit with a row of fluorescent bulbs that was bright enough to outshine the moon._

_Stepping inside, the girl sighed and took off her muddied sneakers. Flinging the bag on one of the awaiting chairs, she locked the door and hung her coat and scarf on the coatrack. Heading down the hall, she stopped in front of the door where the snoring sourced from. Cracking it open slightly, she peeked inside. Darkness from the room's interior leaked out into the corridor and let the light through. The room was a simple bedroom, the bed lined at the wall that shared the door. On the white covers –or so it was in the darkness- was a blanketed mound which the snoring originated from. At the brightness of the light that entered the room, the being shifted and she could see its face. She recognised it as her grandmother._

_Relieved for the safety of her grandparent, she shut the door and headed down the corridor. Turning into her room, she turned the hall light off and shut the door. In the room, she searched her pockets for a blue notebook, digging out multiple bags of trail mix and a used teabag in the process. Resting her chin on her left palm, she sat on her bed and flipped through the multiple pages that were stained with red writing and pencil sketches. The drawings were of plants, diagrams of traps and other miscellaneous items. At the end, there was a sentence scrawled in blue pen._

"_In the memory of Jacob and Anne. The two greatest parents in the world."_

_She closed the book suddenly, the memories of her parents' deaths slapping her in the face. Explosions, blood and screams filled her head. She brought a hand to her cheek, expecting to feel drops of blood, but instead contacted skin. She shook the pleadings of mercy and screams of pain off and slammed the notebook onto the desk._

_Sighing, she disconnected the card box on her belt and tore out the dice gun from her back. She unlatched the dice jar from the dice gun and set it on one of the shelves, stocked with dice jars of various sizes. The cards were placed with another collection of card boxes. She then took off the fibre sling, flipped open the back sling pouch and pulled out the red striped remote. She put it away with the card boxes._

_Once it was all done, she flicked off the light, hopped onto her bed and tried to get some sleep. But she was rudely awakened when she turned on her side. Annoyed, she flicked on the light and dug through her pockets. Pulling the sharp item out, she noticed that it was a waxed note, purple ink spelling out small letters._

"'_Reliable Excavation Demolition'? S-Seems interesting…"_

**-PB-**

"Fukkin' Spy." Scout muttered sleepily as he balanced his Atomizer on his finger. "Asking us to assemble just for a damn bitch. As if we'd never seen a chick before." He adjusted his headset and leaped down the banister of the stairs. "Hoolp! Note to self: never drink three cans of 'Crit-ta-Cola' to sleep again no matter how well it makes mah brain slo' down." He held in a mouthful of liquid vomit and staggered to the mess hall. "Well, Pryo's on kitchen duty. Looks like I'll 'ave enough time to spy on da BLUs." He swung his Atomizer on his back and stepped out into the battlefield of Teufort.

"Hmm? Wat's this?" He bent down and picked up the lensed latex mask.

**-PB-**

"S-So why would 'ou hide it?" The girl asked the unmasked Pryo, her stuttering resurfacing slightly. The Pryo shrugged. "Dunno. It was just weird how I was the only girl within all those crazy guys. I mean, they're okay once you get to know them, but what do you think they'll say if they see a girl running around and setting people on fire?"

Yes, The Pryo was a female. A rather pretty one, at that. Underneath the thick asbestos-lined fire suit, it was easy for a female to be mistaken for anything else. She was a somewhat petite, freckled red-head that had a voice that was similar to rubbing ashes with sandalwood. Tied in a ponytail, her eyes were the colour of ashen grey, nose and mouth having a coloured tint that wasn't too different apart. Overall, she would have been taken as an ordinary twenty-one year old woman. Except that she had killed over a million carbon copies of her colleagues with a flamethrower.

"Hmm… p-perhaps, 'stay in the kitchen and never come out'?" Pryo chuckled. "Maybe. They're really immature, so I don't expect to get an easy time with them. Well, maybe only the Soldier. That crazed rocket-happy bastard always was the worst of all of them." The girl giggled. "W-Was 'Soldier' the bloke who s'reamed a lot and had the unstrapped helm on 'is head?" Pryo nodded. "Yup. The crazy one." The girl nodded in acknowledgement.

"H-How about the bloke with the bat? 'e seems nice enough." Pryo shrugged. "Scout? Not too bad. Though a little…um…how do I put it…" "Batty?" Pryo was amused by the pun. "Yup, that's the word. As for the rest… Demo's nice when he's sober, a bit trigger happy when drunk. Heavy would tear out your spine if you touch his his stuff. Engineer's nice enough, though a bit machine crazy. Medic would rather dissect you. Sniper and Spy are about the same, not exactly insane but more of a 'i-wanna-murder-ya-in-a-nice-way' guys. All of them are okay, I guess."

"Sniper?" Her ears perked up. "His name's really Sniper?" She asked incredulously. Pryo shook her head. "No, once we're in here we're not allowed to use our real names. Well, at least only during battle. But I dunno his real name. All I know is that his last name's Mundy. Really secretive, Sniper and Spy." The girl nodded in acknowledgement. "Oh."

Pryo smiled. "Anyways, I believe that we've haven't introduced ourselves." She extended a gloved hand. "Tammy , pleased to meet you." The girl hesitated for a bit, before returning the handshake.

"Rachel Anne Knightsong, at your service."

AN: FINALLY! I revealed her name. And yes, Pryo's a female. I didn't see it important to mention it, since you can hardly forget the mumbling pyromaniac that we all know and love. But for those who hoped for anything else but the female Pryo, I apologise for it.


	16. BLU: Equipment is the Key!

AN: The first draft sucked. Sorry about that. I was sleepy when I did the the first one. This second one is a bit different.

Oh yes, and also, the girl comes from Central London and the boy comes from the area around East London.

So I fixed a few accents too.

Mind you, the boy was in Central London until his...family incident.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Team Fortress 2.**

_**Meanwhile on BLU's side…**_

Twirling the blue card in his hand, the BLU card user silently stared at the opposite RED base. From the metal grail, he could barely see his sister talking to a RED that was beyond his line of vision. He flicked his wrist and replaced the card with a pair of binoculars. Letting the empty card shell fall, he brought the lenses to his eyes and focused them on the girl. _"She's fine, ole' boy." _He thought to himself as he returned the binoculars to the card. _"So calm the bloody hell down."_

He jumps onto a stack of planks and rests his chin on his palm. _"Idiot. Why did you agree ter this mess?" _He berated himself. _"Killin' people ain't like huntin' animals. Especially if one's your own sis!" _Sighing, he unlatched the pouch on the back of his bandolier and pulled out a blue-striped black remote with looks of a gaming remote. He admired it fondly, memories of a forgotten time playing in his mind.

_**Flashback**_

_In the darkened room, a forty year old Jacob Gratford Knightsong was bent over on his desk, carefully drawing diagrams and writing down instructions. Forehead dripping with sweat, his hands were trembling from tiredness and pain. Riddled with scars, his fingers were permanently bent in a trigger hold that was crafted from continuous usage of his hunting equipment. His body was in a similar condition. Legs bent in a crouched position until they no longer touched the floor, upper body riddled with scars of poison and bites, face worn by the curse of time and hair riddled with premature grey strands gave him the impression of an old man. He didn't notice his son entering the room._

"_Father, what is this?" The ten year old was at his side, a blue-striped black remote in his hands. The man swiveled from his desk to face the shorter boy, mildly surprised by the appearance of the child, before smiling and ruffling his hair. "It's a creature controller, my boy." He stated, taking the remote and holding it like a trophy. "Your mother's grandfather gave me this when you and your sister were born. You may keep it." He handed it back to the boy, who tilted his head in confusion._

_"Why?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Why is it mine? Is it not yours?"_

_The father smiled sadly._

_"I have taught you much, haven't I? In the great district of the hunt?"_

_The boy nodded slowly, not understanding the reference to his weirdly shaped equipment that he had received on his eighth birthday, after he had killed (and skinned) his first bull._

_"Well, this is the last piece of the pack that I had given you, handed down by generations. Father to son, son to grandson. Now, it is my turn."_

_He rose from his chair, approached his son, who was as high as his shoulder, and placed both a hand on his shoulder.  
_

_"Gabriel Jacob Knightsong, you are now one of us."_

_"Wha-?"  
_

_"A full fledged hunter, my son. Only the greatest hunters are awarded one of these rare remotes. And you, my son are one of them."_

_"But I am but a-"_

_"Do not lie, Gabriel. I was there when you stopped that bull from killing your sister. That was pure genius. No ordinary hunter could do that, lest at eight years old!"_

_"..."_

_"Gabriel, do not worry. I will be with you, guiding the way that you want to take. I will be with you forever._

_**Flashback END**_

Snapping out of his daze, he noticed that there were tears flowing down his cheeks. His father's promise was ringing through his mind.

_"I will be with you forever..."_

The promise wasn't fulfilled. His father was dead. His mother was dead. And he didn't play it right, his only sister might be next.

He sighed and quickly wiped the tears off. Who knows what would Soldier say if he caught him crying._  
_

AN: I fixed the chapter, seeing that I was sleepy when I first wrote this.


End file.
